


Last Names

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Marriage And That Which Comes With It [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: This is some more fluff in the "The Proposal" universe. Enjoy! :)





	Last Names

Callie and Arizona were making dinner when the all important question crossed the brunette’s mind: What the hell were they going to do about last names? Were they going to hyphenate? Was one of them going to lose her last name? She brought her concerns up to Arizona.

“Huh, I don’t really know. I mean, I could be Arizona Torres. But then, that would mean I lose my family name. You could be Callie Robins, but that would mean you would lose your family name. Ugh, this is complicated!”

“Or we could hyphenate,” suggested Callie. Arizona made a face at that. “That’s too long, don’t you think?” she protested. Callie thought for a while and nodded. Her fiancee was right; it was too long.

Callie decided to take a walk on the beach that was just a few miles away from the house she and Arizona shared. The other surgeon was on call tonight, and besides, the Latina needed time to herself to think. She didn’t want to lose her surname, but she also wanted to show that she was Arizona’s in every way possible.

She pulled her phone out and called the only person who could help her right now: Mark Sloan. She and Mark were best friends, after all. They knew each other very well and were very close. “Yellow,” was the customary greeting. “Hey Mark,” Callie said, her smile in her voice.

“Torres!” Mark’s cheerful voice was a comforting sound in Callie’s ear as she made her way to her car. “How’re things with you and the missus?”

“You know she’s not the missus yet, right?” Callie said, smiling. “Yeah, but she’s really close. I mean, what, a month now?” “Right,” Callie affirmed, her smile growing softer at the thought.

“That’s actually why I’m calling you,” she said, her thoughts going back to the problem at hand. “We can’t decide about last names.”  
Mark’s tone was understanding. “That’s complicated. Talk to eher and see what she says.”  
Callie nodded before remembering she was on the phone, and therefore Mark couldn’t see her. “That’s reasonable. When did you become the reasonable one?” she joked.  
Mark laughed long and loud at that. “Marriage changes you, Callie,” he said seriously. 

That night, the two women sat on their couch, holding glass of wine, Arizona’s iPhone 7 connected to the Amazon Echo playing “My Funny Valentine,” the sun setting outside their window. Suddenly The two opened their mouths at the same time.  
“I want total your name,” they both said, then burst into laughter. Callie smiled. “How about I be Callie Robins and you be Arizona Torres. We still lose our original names, but at least we have a symbol of our marriage apart from the rings.”

Arizona smiled tenderly, pulling Callie close. “That, dearest Calliope, is a brilliant idea.” And as the sun dropped below the horizon, the women were content in each other]s tender, loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and welcome. :)


End file.
